The invention relates to a means of transport such as a garbage truck, a forklift truck, an exchangeable charging trough for a truck or the like, that is provided with a loading and tilting device, which is slidingly, rollingly or pivotably connected with the means of transport for lifting a container or the like, or for loading or emptying it into or onto this or another means of transport. The loading and tilting device includes engaging members, that can cooperate with attaching members or attaching surfaces mounted laterally to the container. There is enough space present in or along the loading and tilting device so that it is able to engage the container laterally.
With the ever increasing amount of waste being transported it is desirable to weigh the amount of waste present for processing by a certain business, person or authority, so that the requirement of the polluter pays can be met.
With that, it is not feasible to drive every container having waste to a weighing bridge, so that other possibilities for weighing the waste have been sought.